


Who wrote the book on goodbye?

by CrimsonKai



Series: Through the Lion's Eyes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKai/pseuds/CrimsonKai
Summary: Either your head or your heart, you set the other on fire.





	Who wrote the book on goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> I did say that I was going to be back didn't I? 
> 
> If the title didn't give it away, this fic is inspired by the song 'The Other' by Lauv (awesome song awesome artist, 10/10 would recommend). The song seems like your typical heartbreak song, but I interpreted it a little differently - as a song about loss. I hope my writing was somehow able to capture that idea
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, please leave a comment/kudos to let me know what you think!

Ryou arranged his collar.  _ A good first impression is the first step to gaining favour. _ He knew this well, after years of etiquette lessons with Coran, it came as naturally as to him as breathing. Though, it didn’t stop him from feeling removed from most social interactions. Ryou liked to think he was a generally likeable person, but sometimes he can’t help but fall into old habits - it’s easier to put up a facade, like a sheet of glass, a self-imposed separation, until he was certain of one’s intentions. He can count on one hand the people that matter to him, and he will do everything to protect them. If that required playing nice than so be it.

 

_ I promised that I would help her with this. I’m not backing out now. _

 

He walked up to the floor-length mirror, for a final once-over before heading out. Looking at his reflection always felt like a weird, outer-body experience. Not uncomfortable, so much as he just felt… ambivalent. The purple colour of his eyes, the slightly upturned nose and narrow jawline. Features of himself that aren’t wholly his. Features that once were another’s.

Funny, the things that can be accomplished with a bit of genetic manipulation. 

 

Fingers raked through his silver-streaked fringe hiding his eyes, a nervous tick that only the reassuring presence of his mother could soothe. A sigh slipped through his lips as he glanced warily at the metal bracelet on the table. He was not used to Coalition meetings without the use of his glamour. A countermeasure created by the Holts to disguise his appearance from enemies who might stage a kidnapping attempt. A very real threat following the end of the war. Allura wouldn’t take any chances, making him use it only when a Coalition meeting would take place. 

 

Ryou became all too aware of the seriousness of the situation as he grew older. Very few people knew of his existence. But if everything runs smoothly, that won’t be the case anymore. The spotlight will be on him, all because of his parentage. A topic which he wasn’t exactly comfortable talking about.

 

They were  _ heroes _ . Their story will go down in history. Their sacrifice will never be forgotten. But that’s all they are now. A legend. And that’s all he will ever have. Fuzzy memories of warmth and this feeling of  _ safe _ have been overlaid with the comfort and reassuring voice of an Altean princess-turned Queen who took in an orphan child who had no one. There are no words to describe how much he loves both Allura and Coran. They are his precious family who took care of him all these years.

 

This doesn’t mean he has forsaken his roots. The ghostly streaks of white in his hair, the chrome rings that are safely tucked away on a gold chain around his neck have ensured that. And his official debut to the Coalition as a beacon of hope will only solidify it.

 

Slipping on his boots, he turned out to the corridor. Today will mark the beginning of a new era. A passing of the baton. He will be taking his place not only as the surviving member of the Shirogane name, but as Allura’s successor. His head tell him that what he’s doing is the right thing. Logically, the Coalition will rally behind the next Black Paladin (his insecurities tell him that it won’t be _ that _ easy - while his heart wrenches with fear.  _ You really think they’re gonna fall for it? You’re nothing. A failed copy. A tool. The very embodiment of the Galra Empire. _

 

He briskly strides to the ballroom with his fists clenched. The self-doubt creeps into him like thick tar.  _ Calm down. Don’t freak out. Remember what happened last time? Patience yields focus. _ And just like that, the self doubt slowly dissipated. Ryou slowed his steps as he approached the landing where the door leading to the staircase, he could already hear the guests milling about. Coran should be just around the corner. 

 

“Ah, there you are my boy!” Coran gave him a gentle smile. “Allura is already down there, but she’s just about to make the announcement.” Coran infectious personality couldn’t keep anyone down for long, and Ryou found himself returning it with a smile of his own as he stopped in front of him. His ever-wise guardian however, seemed to see through it. “Are you alright, not feeling unwell are you?” His hand was already resting on his forehead, checking for his temperature.  _ You’re always spoiling me. _ “It’s nothing really,” he replied with what he hoped was a reassuring tone, but the dubious look on Coran made him quickly add on to his previous statement. “I’m fine really. Just a bit nervous.”  _ I don’t want to worry you. _

 

It seemed to work, as Coran quickly straightened himself. Instead he began fussing over Ryou’s clothing. “Well, if you insist,” blue eyes met his with a mischievous glint. “I’m proud of you. I hope you know that. Allura feels the same too. Though, I’m sure she’ll be telling you that herself,” he continues as he gently ruffles Ryou’s hair. “Today is an important day but… just because everyone else will be celebrating doesn’t mean that you have to be all smiles either. Allura and I are here for you.” He finishes with a comforting smile and the feeling of warmth cascaded through him once again.  _ Safe _ . He didn’t hesitate as he stepped into the older Altean’s space wrapping his arms around him. Coran seemed to freeze for a moment before returning the embrace.

 

“Thank you. For everything.” Ryou stepped back before giving Coran a gentle smile. “But I want to do this. I want to help in any way I can.”  _ My place is here. _

 

The sound of the crowd behind the door simmered down as he could hear Allura’s powerful voice. It was time. Coran gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Whenever you’re ready.” Ryou could only give a firm nod. 

 

“Members of the Coalition, on this esteemed day for celebration I want us to never forget the sacrifice that was made. I want us to take a moment to remember my dearly departed comrades and cherished friends, Takashi and Keith Shirogane. They gave their lives so that our universe may know peace and prosperity. While I know that there is still a long road ahead of us, but I also know in my heart that the spirit of Voltron will continue to inspire many in the future.”

 

The doors opened as the voice of the Queen of Altea gave his introduction. “That being said, I will like to formally introduce you to the person who will continue this legacy: Ryouta Shirogane, the son of the Black and Red Paladin, and my future successor.” 

 

He stepped down the staircase with calm confidence, his eyes fixed on the steady presence of his mother on the other side of the room. 

 

He wasn’t closing the door on his past, it wasn't a goodbye. Not in the true sense of the word. He found  his home. And it wasn’t a planet or alien castleship. It was an amalgamation of new memories. It was the playful scuffles he got into with Uncle Matt and Aunt PIdge. The trademark pick-up lines that Lance insisted  _ always _ worked. The patient instruction from Hunk as he taught him a new dish. The boisterous laughter of Romelle as she showed him a new Altean board game. The calming tone of Coran’s voice as he told him stories of the Paladins of old. It was the soothing, brown hands that stroked his hair when the nightmares were too much. 

He returned her gesture with a small smile.  _ Safe. You make me feel safe _ . He knew his head and heart were in the right place.

**Author's Note:**

> So... s7 happened. I did enjoy it for the most part, but there were some things i had to raise an eyebrow at (atlus mecha kinda came out of nowhere but dont @ me)
> 
> Since this is part of an ongoing series, I'm going to try to stick to some canon events for consistency, but obviously there will be some deviations (dw black paladin shiro is VERY much a thing here). I did originally want to actually show Keith and Shiro in this, but decided to leave it for another fic (it will happen, i'm sorry but im really attached to this new dynamic i got on with Allura and Ryou)
> 
> Sadly, I won't be able to have a consistent update schedule so what you see is what you get if you feel me (uni life is hard). Stick around for more, leave a kudos (if you want to) and look forward to more of Ryou's adventures!


End file.
